Unseen
by Renamed Renee
Summary: If sleeping with someone and not knowing their name makes you feel slutty, what does sleeping with someone you can't see make you? For Rachel that answer is extremely satisfied.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings**: Dub-con, ghost sex, G!P, toys  
**A/N: **This is a fill for gkm, first half was written differently than the second.

It was a day like any other day; well a night like any other night, when she first felt someones touch in her apartment. The touch had been so subtle she had thought nothing of it as she snuggled into her covers for the night. It felt like someone ran their finger down her neck. It made her shudder and influenced her dreams that night.

Her lover had no face, but she could feel the kisses from their mouth. They were hot and lingered in places she wanted them to stay forever. Ironically the kisses started on her neck. Her weak spot. Never fails to get her the wet when her neck is being assaulted with a hot mouth, or teeth; nipping away at her skin. Marking her for all to see, but she wanted more.

As if her lover could hear her thoughts the kisses started trailing down her body. Passing her clavicle over the top of her breast; pausing to give her nipples a detailed tongue bath. Biting them and tugging on them. Driving her wild. Making her wetter, and then she hears herself moan. She loves this, but she needs more.

And once again her lover knows her. Moving down her firm stomach, trailing light kisses that have her begging. She feels her arm swing towards her body. Searching for the person she knows has to be there. The owner of the mouth that's moving too slow for her. She wants to urge them on. Make them move lower, but her hand only hit air. So she's back to clutching at her sheets. Moaning out "More" over and over waiting for that mouth to hit her dripping pussy. Then it does.

Rachel's eyes shot open. She was dreaming. There was no secret lover. It was all in her head. The source of her current arousal has been just a figment of her imagination. She didn't understand. It felt so real.

Kicking the rest of the covers off her body, she lays there naked. Slowly sliding her hand towards her breast she begins to pull on a stiff nipple. It was the hardest she's ever felt it, which wasn't surprising, she was the wettest she's ever been. Leaning over towards her nightstand, she pulls out her favorite vibrator. Turning it on she slowly brings it down her body, enjoying the way it vibrates on her sweat soaked skin. Once she reaches her wet slit she can't help but moan. This is what she's been missing. Where her dream cuts her off. One hand on her nipple tugging at its firmness and the other using her toy to caress her clit.

She knew it wouldn't take her long to cum. After that dream she was already on the edge. The vibration against her clit was causing her body to arch up. Just a little more and she would push herself over. And then she feels it.

That tongue is back. Letting her vibrator fall to the bed she starts to panic. She sits up on her elbows, looking at the lower half of her body wondering where that marvelous tongue was coming from. It was penetrating her deep. Reaching places no ex lover has ever reached with their tongue. Falling back on the bed she starts to moan. She doesn't care where it's coming from anymore, she just wants to cum. She's so close. Pinching her nipples as the unseen thrust their tongue in her clenching cunt. She feels so dirty. She's never had sex with a stranger and here she is about to cum on someone's tongue. She didn't even know their name or what they looked like, but that didn't stop her. As her moans escalated, she starts thrusting her hips up in time with that tongue. She's about to cum and then she feels it; something pinched her clit and she cums hard. Harder than she's ever had and as she's riding the waves she feels like she's floating back to earth. With a smile on her face, she closes her eyes and the world fades to black.

Quinn watched Rachel sleep that night. Rachel was the first person she'd been able to touch in God knows how long. She was the most beautiful person Quinn has ever seen. She just had to have her. Weeks of watching her walk around the apartment in painted on yoga pants after her morning jogs, or towels barely leaving anything to the imagination. Not that Quinn needed to use her imagination. After the 3rd week she'd taken up first row seats to Rachels daily showers. Watching her made Quinn harder than she could ever remember and she just had to have her.

Coming out of her shock from being able to touch Rachel's neck, she waited until Rachel was asleep to explore the rest of her body. The reaction Rachel's body had to her touch excited Quinn. She couldn't wait to have her again.

She knew she had to sink her dick into Rachel's warm pussy. Going by how much her tongue was squeezed last night she knew Rachel's pussy would feel good around her dick. Now all she had to do was wait. Knowing Rachel came back from her morning jog a few minutes ago, she should be heading for the shower soon.

Waiting until Rachel was comfortably under the shower head Quinn made her move. Trailing her hands down the side of Rachel's body. Feeling her jump in surprise; turning around trying to find for her assailant. Moving her hands around Rachel's' body, she begins to caress her breast. Kneading and squeezing them. They fit perfectly in her hands. Pinching the nipples feeling them become as hard as her dick. Drawing moans from Rachel's lips.

She positions her dick between Rachel's folds and hears the slutiest moan she's ever heard. She wants to hear it again. Moving her hips back and forth, rubbing her dick against the lips of Rachel's pussy. Coating herself in Rachels arousal. She can tell she's such a whore for Quinns dick. She wishes Rachel could hear her right now. She'd call her a slut for grinding her ass against the dick of a stranger.

Quinn bends Rachel at the waist. Placing her hands against the tiled shower walls. Knowing Rachel's too much of a slut to move from this position, Quinn takes the time to admire her body. Her tanned skin, the curve of her hips. The pouting lips ready to swallow her 8 in pole. She can't wait any longer it's been way too long. Lining herself up with Rachel's pussy she slowly pushes herself in. There's little resistance; Rachel's so wet. She knew she was a slut.

This feels too good. The warmth that encases her dick. The clenching of her walls. It's suffocating her dick. She's so tight, but she pushes on burying herself fully. There's nowhere else for her to go, she has hit Rachel's cervix. Feeling Rachel relax around her, she pulls out, leaving just the tip in, then she slams her hips forward. Pounding into her pussy she wants her to feel this for days. She wants Rachel to remember her even if she can't see her.

She feels Rachel's walls start to squeeze her more. She knows she's about to cum all over her dick. She's not going to last much longer. It's been too long since she's fucked someone this tight; she's out of practice. Roughly holding her hips, she bucks back and forth loving the sounds Rachel is making. As Rachel screams out in release she cums. Rope after thick rope; filling Rachel with her seed. She's not sure if she could get someone pregnant in this state, but this was her best load yet. She needs to recover now. Watching Rachel slide down the to the shower floor, she knows she's done her job.

* * *

Rachel couldn't quite wrap her head around what happened in her shower. Was it wrong of her to want more it? Well she wanted more. More of being fucked so well she had to later crawl to her bed because her legs were jelly. More of her invisible lover.

Thinking about that night made her wet. It was two days ago and she hasn't felt any foreign touches since then. She cringed to think that it was a one time thing. She needed to her invisible woman. At least she thought it was a woman; she's 100% sure that she felt breast pressed against her after her lover filled her pussy with cum. She was surprised to find actual cum leaking from her, that's how she knew it wasn't a dream. Or maybe it was, because no cum she's swallowed ever tasted as good.

Deciding she needed to go to drastic measures to entice her secret lover she conceived a plan. Now here she was, naked, on the couch, touching herself. She was going to ruin her couch with how wet she was. Pumping two fingers into her dripping cunt, thumb teasing her clit, she was close. Her hips kept thrusting up as her finger drive down. She was so close; she could feel it.

"Please" she heard herself say. "I need your dick. Fuck me."

Then she felt something wet and warm hitting her skin. Cum. Her lover was cumming on her and she came, squeezing her fingers tight.

Watching Rachel cum Quinn couldn't help herself. She promised she wouldn't touch her after that day, but here she is cumming all over the poor girl. She wanted to be inside her again, Rachel wanted her inside of her again. It was really win-win, but she was unsure. Well, that was until she saw Rachel gathering her cum off her body and shoveling it in her mouth.

Rachel was being so slutty. Moaning as she licked her fingers clean. Quinn's dick was rapidly hardening. If this slut loved her cum that much she'd feed it to her straight.

Grabbing Rachel off the couch and placing her on her knees, she ran the tip of her dick across her mouth. She watched in amusement as Rachel's head tried to follow it, giving a cute pout as she failed to capture it in her mouth. Not wanting to tease Rachel any longer she presented her dick at her lips again, feeling as the head was taken in.

Her mouth felt so great. Rachel didn't hesitate taking the entire shaft. Feeling her nose brush against her stomach, she groaned, thinking about how easy it was for Rachel to take her 8 inches. Listening to her moan around her dick.

"Mmmm"

Rachel couldn't help but moan. Even though she couldn't see the dick in her mouth, she felt it. She almost had to dislocate her jaw to take it all but she did it, and now it was in her throat, and it felt good in her throat. Moving her tongue to caress the appendage in her mouth, she began to hum, knowing it would drive her lover wild.

She felt a hand on the back of her head, holding her still as the dick moved out of her mouth and then back in. The pace began slowly at first, increasing speed gradually, until her face was being furiously fucked by the invisible force. She's never let any past lovers fuck her face, but this invisible force was different. Maybe if she could see the person she would have told them no, but she knows she wouldn't. She wants this. The arousal dripping to her knees wasn't for show.

On an outward pull she caught the tip with her tongue, flicking it across the slit, tasting the pre-cum that leaked freely. This caused her lover to slam the dick back into her throat. She imitatively began to swallow around it, attempting to suck all the cum from its head. Feeling the dick twitch she eagerly waited until the cum flowed. The first spurt burst down her throat, then on her tongue as she tried not to choke. The last few spurts on her face. Covering her in all its warmth. She contently let out a sigh as she slunk to the floor, leaning into the couch as if she was spent.

As the days passed Rachel has gotten more and more needy. She started walking around the place naked or in her favorite pair of heels. Earning her the same results every time; being fucked until she couldn't move. She's gotten so used to her lover they didn't need words, they were so in-sync.

Here she was in the living room wearing only her favorite pair of red strappy heels, on her knees. Her favorite new 'mouthpiece' kept slipping from her lips, teasing her across the room until she was on all fours in from of the wall length mirror. She wondered why she was led here. Confusion clearly on her face, her answer came in the form of her hair being tugged to her feet face toward the mirror. Feeling her lover's hands guide her own toward the mirror, bending her over slightly. Hands now planted against the mirror holding herself up; her lover was behind her. She felt her lovers' hardness against her ass then between her dripping folds. She couldn't hold back her moan.

"Oooh."

Listening to Rachel always made Quinn harder. Feeling her ass start to push back on her dick made her harder. Rachel was ready for her. She lined herself up and pushed in. It was so warm and snug. This pussy was made for her dick. It was perfect. She wanted to be in all the time.

Looking in the mirror, she could see Rachel's face as she fucked her pussy from behind. She made the most beautiful faces, and from this angle she could really fuck her good. She didn't want to cum so soon, but watching her dick glide in and out of Rachel's pussy was so arousing. She felt like her teenage self again; not being able to last longer than a few minutes. Rachel hadn't cum earlier and now her pussy walls were squeezing her dick. Rachel was panting against the mirror looking; hair wild and disheveled. She was about to blow.

"Ooh. Ooh. I'm gonna cum."

And cum she did; all over her lovers dick. Feeling her lover cum with her, painting her insides white, her pussy was milking the dick that was softening inside her. She felt good. Looking in the mirror all she could see was herself, hair all over the place, sweat coating her body, and a huge smile on her face.

"I wish I knew your name." She panted into the mirror. She would love to be able to call out her lovers' name while cumming.

A look of pure shock etched itself on her face as she saw letters appear in the fog her breath left on the mirror. First the letter 'Q', then a 'u', before long a full name was spelled out. Quinn. She now knew the name of her lover.

"Quinn" she called out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is the a quick short update for those wanting it. I was inspired. I wish to add a visible Quinn section **next but** we shall see. **

"Fuck! Quinn. Quinn. Quinn. Quiiiiin. Oooooh."

Rachel has been enjoying her time with Quinn. Since learning her name there hasn't been a word she's said more, and Quinn doesn't want it any other way. She's currently pounding into Rachel's pussy in their favorite spot against the mirror. After the first time she took Rachel against it, she has frequently caught her leaning against it with her fingers in her pussy, moaning her name. She's only human, sort of, how was she supposed to resist a warm and slick pussy? From the sounds Rachel was making, she wasn't suppose to. She just fucked her whenever Rachel presented to her, and sometimes when she didn't. Like last week, for example.

_Quinn was bored so she followed Rachel to her place of employment. Turns out Rachel was some Broadway star currently playing a big role. Well, she would be when the show actually opened, but right now she was just in practice. Watching Rachel perform on that stage excited Quinn, and her voice… She knew Rachel could hold her breath for an extended period of time, but she never thought it had more practical uses that didn't involve deep-throating her dick. Since she started fucking Rachel she was so accustomed to getting sex whenever she wanted it and she wanted it now. _

_Making her way to the stage, and standing behind Rachel; she only wanted to touch what was hers. Sliding her arm across Rachel's waist, she cupped her sex. A mischief smirk forming when she felt Rachel stiffen up. Slowly sliding her other hand up the front of Rachel's shirt she heard, whispered, something she'd never tire of hearing. _

"_Quinn."_

_There was no question. Just a statement. Rachel knew it was her hands that were making her wet. As she pressed the clothes between her hands and Rachel's delicious pussy she could feel how her touch was affecting her. This only managed to make Quinn harder. She let her dick rub along Rachel's clothed ass. She knew Rachel could feel her. She was shuddering with need right. Quinn wondered if she could somehow fuck Rachel right here on the stage in front of the rest of her cast mates. That would be so hot. Making her moan and cum in front of people that would only see her coming unraveled. _

_Deep in thought, she almost missed Rachel calling for a break and running toward her dressing room. She knew Rachel was a slut for her cock. She couldn't even finish her rehearsals without taking a cock-break. Quinn couldn't fault her she wanted to feel that pussy squeezing her dick just as much as that pussy wanted to be stuffed with her 8 inches. _

_Approaching Rachel's dressing room, she noticed the door was slightly open. Smiling to herself, Quinn entered the room, closing the door behind her, causing Rachel to look towards it. _

_"I know it's you Quinn I felt your dick against my ass. That wasn't nice interrupting my rehearsal like that. What if someone noticed?" _

_If only Rachel knew how bad Quinn wanted someone to notice her dirty little slut. Quinn wishes she could tell Rachel all this as well, but showing her will have to do. Walking up to her and falling to her knees, she wanted to taste Rachel. Gliding her hands up Rachel's legs and over her ass stopping only to squeeze it, she pulled Rachel towards her watering mouth. Pulling down the panties that covered her prize she left them around Rachel's ankles. The sweet smell of Rachel always drove her crazy. She needed to taste her._

_Using her tongue, she swiped Rachel's sex causing her to jump. Parting her folds with her tongue licking up to her clit and slowly twirling her tongue around it. _

_"Quinn. Ohhh."_

_Hearing her name being moaned drove her forward. Licking her tongue down from Rachel's clit to tease her pussy's entrance. It was grasping for her tongue. It wanted to be filled. Sliding her tongue in her, she began to tongue fuck Rachel. Fucking her name from her lips with her tongue. She was ready to slow down and tease her clit more. She wanted her to beg for it, but there was a knock on the door. _

"_Rachel?"_

_Hearing the knock Rachel jumped back landing in her dressing room chair, causing it to spin a bit. "Yes?" she called out._

"_I heard some noises are you okay?"_

_How was she supposed to answer that when her invisible lover was back between her legs? She just wanted to cum and for the intruder to fuck off. Just as she was about to tell him such a thing she felt Quinn's tongue around her clit._

"_I'm Fineeeee. Ooooh" She tried to hold that moan back, but she couldn't. She was about to cum with someone standing outside her door and the thought alone was about to push over the edge. _

"_Are you sure? Maybe I should just come in."_

"_No! Ooh. I'm cu—cumming!" And she came, hard, on Quinn's tongue. _

"_Rach?"_

_Quickly trying to compose herself, she panted, "I'm coming out." Hearing the person behind the door walk away she relaxed against the chair. That was the most intense orgasm of her life. Catching her breath, she stood and pulled up her damp panties. She was going to think about this for the rest of rehearsal._

"_I have to go Quinn, but when I get home…" And she was gone._

_That was the most fun Quinn had in a while and even though she didn't get to cum she was truly satisfied with herself. _

"Fuck! Cumming."

Feeling Rachel's walls squeezing her dick Quinn was brought back to the present. The memory and the snug fit of Rachel's squeezing pussy caused Quinn to cum. Spraying the inside of Rachel's pussy with her surprisingly visible baby batter. Pulling her soft dick from Rachel's pussy she watched her slink to the floor spent. Sitting beside her, she wrapped her arms around her pulling her close.

Feeling the kiss to her forehead Rachel sighed. "Oh, Quinn. I wish I could hear your voice and see the face of the person that fucks me so well."

Hearing Rachel's wish made Quinn smile. Soon enough Rachel will get her wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, enjoy. **

It's been a week since Quinn made the silent promise to fulfill Rachel's wish. She has been diligently working on making herself whole again. She wanted to talk to Rachel, and have them share their likes and dislikes. She wanted to take her out and whine and dine her. A real relationship is what Quinn sought, but she needed to get this formula right.

A year ago Quinn was in her apartment, mixing things together, trying to craft an elixir of life when everything blew up in her face. It was the reason for her current state of being. After the small blast, she thought she was dead and a ghost, but the truth was she was simply without a corporeal form. She wasn't sure where her body went, but if it could just disappear, she could make it reappear, all the same.

After a month of not being able to interact with anything she almost gave up on being able to completely, but one evening, while trying to angrily knock over a lamp, she knocked over the lamp. She was so excited she knocked over a vase. This now meant she could work on her mixtures again to fix herself.

It was a good thing she owned the building her apartment was in. Everything was just as she left it, even the spot where things went wrong. She didn't remember what she was mixing that night, and she had to order a complete stock of everything but she was able to get back to work. Quinn made little progress as the months passed; she was giving up hope. Then she heard the most beautiful voice, she's ever heard coming from the apartment building next to hers. Looking out the window, she saw Rachel, and it was lust at first sight. Quinn desired her, and after following her around for weeks, forgetting about her mixtures, she finally had her. Now she was in love and she needed to fix herself. Next month would mark a year she's been like this, but she wouldn't let it get that long. She knew she was close to a solution.

Quinn was in the middle of mixing something blue with something yellow when she looked at the time. Rachel is normally back from rehearsals around this time, and she's always wet when she comes home. Placing the tubes back into their holders, Quinn made the walk from her place to Rachel's apartment.

Rachel beats her there. When Quinn walks through the front door, she sees a trail a clothes leading to the bedroom. That usually means Rachel's starting without her. Following the clothes she finds Rachel laid out in the middle of the bed with a hand pinching her nipple and the other rubbing her pussy.

Quinn loved seeing her like this; such wanton behavior. Rachel was a slut for her cock and she's never even seen her. She can hear her name softly flowing from her lips. Hearing the neediness in Rachel's voice had Quinn erect. She wanted to fuck, but she wanted to make this special for her. She wanted to take her time and make her beg.

Quinn started trailing kisses up the inside of Rachel's leg. The feel of Quinn's lips let Rachel know her lover was with her. Quinn was late. Rachel got home ten minutes ago, and she's been laying here for the past five playing with herself. She missed Quinn; for the past few nights she's been waking up alone and she has gotten use to Quinn's presence just being there. She wasn't sure if Quinn slept or not, but she would lay with her as she slept and she loved that closeness.

Kissing up Rachel's leg, Quinn stopped at the point where Rachel's legs met. She was soaked. Quinn swiped her tongue across the length of Rachel's sex, tasting her arousal. Rachel tasted so sweet, Quinn rarely had enough of her taste when they would get intimate.

She used her tongue to part Rachel's pink folds; scooping out the essence that lay there. She brought her tongue up to circle Rachel's clit. It was already hard from earlier stimulation. Rachel arched into her mouth, wanting more.

Never one to disappoint, Quinn wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit, sucking it into her mouth. She wanted to give it the same treatment Rachel gave her cock. Sucking on it and twirling her tongue over it. The moans coming from Rachel indicated that she was doing something right. Quinn pressed her tongue flat against Rachel's clit. She could feel it throbbing against her tongue. Moving hand that had been gently rubbing Rachel's thigh, she teased Rachel's entrance with middle finger. Gathering some of Rachel's natural juices on her finger, she slowly slides it into Rachel. She was building a steady pace and as Rachel became wetter Quinn added another finger.

Quinn loved fucking Rachel like this. There was nothing compared to the way Rachel would grip her dick as she fucked her, but there was something about the way she could look down and see Rachel's pussy squeezing around her fingers. Being so close got Quinn harder. She could tell Rachel was going to cum and Quinn wanted her to. Focusing back on her clit Quinn began to beat out a steady rhythm that matched her fingers as they pounded this pussy.

Rachel was so close. She was already worked up before Quinn put her mouth on her. The feel of those fingers moving within her was causing her great pleasure. Canting her hips with the movement of Quinn's fingers, she was going to cum. After a particularly rough thrust Quinn pressed up against her g-spot causing Rachel to squeezing Quinn's fingers drenching them and Quinn's face.

Softly licking all the juices Rachel spilled from her pussy, Quinn allowed Rachel's body to relax against her fingers before she pulled them out to lick clean. She could never get enough of Rachel's juices.

"Ohh Quinn. I need you again." Rachel moaned. "I need you to fill me."

Kissing her way up Rachel's body being sure to nip at her nipples as she went up Quinn captured Rachel's lips in a kiss. Even if Rachel couldn't see her, she responded well to her kisses. This was one of the things Quinn loved about Rachel; her lips. She couldn't wait until she could look Rachel in the eye as she kissed her.

Fully leaning over Rachel now Quinn broke the kiss to line her rock-hard dick up with Rachel's wet pussy. Looking down to watch as she sheathe her rod fully into Rachel, bottoming out quickly. She didn't move as she reclaimed Rachel's lips, feeling her hips slowly thrust upward. This was Quinn's cue to move. With one hand on the side of Rachel's head and the other holding her waist Quinn began to grind her dick.

Rachel's pussy fits like a love against her cock. It was smooth and tight and offered the perfect warmth. Quinn didn't ever want to leave it but she knew she had to if only for a while. She began to pull her dick out, leaving only the dripping tip in, only to thrust it home. She built a fast rhythm driving her cock in and out of Rachel's pussy.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Rachel was loving this. Quinn was nipping at the spot on her neck that drove her wild she was going to cum again. Nothing has stretched her the way Quinn does. Her hips were moving to meet Quinn's every thrust. She wanted her to thrust harder, and faster. It would surely bring her over the edge again.

After a particularly hard squeeze from Rachel's pussy Quinn couldn't hold back any longer. She let loose streams of cum into Rachel's pussy painting it white with her seed. The warmth of Quinn's cum triggered Rachel's second orgasm causing her pussy to milk Quinn's cock for all it was worth. This was the feeling she longed for. The satisfaction of cumming together with the girls she loved. Now if only she could tell her.

As Quinn pulled her softening dick out of Rachel's pussy she laid on back on the side of Rachel wrapping her in her arms.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel mumbled as cuddled as good as she could up to her invisible lover.

Laying there in post-coital bliss Quinn promised herself the first words she'd say to Rachel would be a declaration of love.

XXX

Quinn is redoubling her efforts to restore herself now. She could feel she was closer than ever before. She's been testing different mixtures. After ingesting a mixture she'd run to Rachel and tell her she loved her, but each time it has failed. She wasn't losing hope yet. The numbers were just off and she only had to adjust them a little more.

Pouring a blue liquid into a beaker that was heating a red liquid a smoke appeared. This was normal when she'd mix things. Breathing in this mixer she was ready to test it out. Quickly making her way to Rachel's place, and walking through the door she sought out Rachel.

She looked in the bedroom first. Then backtracked to the kitchen and still couldn't find her. Listening to see if she heard the shower, she decided to check the bathroom anyway. Rachel was there staring down towards what Quinn thought was her feet, and she was frowning. Looking around, she spots the thing that most likely put the frown her face. On the sink sat a white stick with a pink plus sign showing. Rachel was pregnant.

"Fuck."

The word sounded foreign coming from her. In the past, her voice sounded like thoughts, but that sounded real. Looking at Rachel, the shocked look on her face told Quinn all she needed to know. She found her voice. Awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so happy people like this story and I'm sorry about the delay. For those that mentioned the mixing… -.- blah science, least favorite subject. Thanks to Star(she's probably going to hate this because she has this weird name thing…) for being so pushy or this may have never happened. AN at end of chapter for special message.**

* * *

"Qui-Quinn?" Rachel called out, unsure if the voice she'd just heard was in her head or not. Maybe she was hallucinating and was still in shock after seeing that plus sign, but the voice sounded real.

"Yes, that's me Rach."

Rachel takes a breath, bringing her hand to her mouth. She can feel tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. This feels so surreal. From the beginning of their relationship, she never imagined she'd hear their voice. Hell, she didn't even think they were real, but now she can hear her. They can hold a conversation for the first time and she almost doesn't know what to say, until she looks at the pregnancy test and the tears begin to fall.

"It's going to be okay, Rach. We can provide for our baby."

Hearing this caused Rachel to laugh despite her tears. "We?" She asked doubtfully. "How can we provide for a baby, Quinn? I can't even see you! This could all be in my head, and you may not be real."

Quinn understood where Rachel was coming from, but she was hurt by her word nevertheless. She was real and Rachel would see her. They would become the perfect family; something she's wanted for a long time.

"Rachel, I promise you I am real and you will be able to see me soon. I've been working hard trying to get my body back. My voice is just the first step. I want to prove to you that this is a blessing, Rachel. This is supposed to happen."

Quinn can't help but wipe Rachel's tears away.

"I love you, Rachel. From the moment I heard your voice I knew I had to have you in my life. You have encouraged me to continue to fight for my life back. Because of you I want to become whole again. For you and this child, I shall move mountains."

Rachel was moved. She has never had someone who loved her as much as Quinn declared. The last relationship she had was with a guy who wanted to use her as a fame booster. She's been on dates since then, but no one filled her with the same type of feelings Quinn did.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel said as she leaned into the hand that rested on her cheek. Even though she's never seen her, she knew this was love. This may be their first conversation, but none of that mattered because the love she felt from Quinn these past weeks has made talking irrelevant. What mattered was the gentleness Quinn used with her, and how she held her as she went to sleep. That's how she knew this was love. To Rachel, it was as simple as that.

Feeling drained, Rachel walked out the bathroom and into her bedroom with the pregnancy test. She was sure Quinn would follow her; she always followed her. As the spot next to her on the bed dip, she sighed.

"I have so many things I want to ask you. Since learning your name, I've wanted to know more."

"You could have always asked me anything when we were in front of your favorite mirror."

Remembering the mirror caused Rachels skin to flush. She's had some amazing orgasms in front of that mirror; it was unofficially her favorite.

Smiling at the red in Rachel's skin, Quinn said. "You can ask me now."

"Who are you, Quinn? Where do you come from? Are you a ghost? Why can't I see you? This is too surreal and perfect at the same time. Is this something my subconscious mind came up with?" Rachel paused after that last question.

"Rachel—"

"Oh God, How would I even know if that were the case? What if I'm going crazy and you're a figment of my imagination? Would my conscious mind know it was making things up—you up? Would I know if it was all in my head, or would I keep myself out of the loop? What if I'm dead? Is this my own personal hell? Well, maybe not hell life is kind of going great for me except the invisible lover and this unexpected pregnancy everything is normal. Maybe this is my own heaven? But why would I get an invisible lover, and can people even become pregnant in heaven?"

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, she was beginning to get worried for the brunette. "Rachel, you aren't dead. This is all real."

"But… how can I just trust this? By my definition of real none of this makes sense. People don't just become invisible and ghost doesn't exist outside of those poorly 'unscripted' reality shows."

"Rachel, I'm not a ghost, and while I'm invisible there is a logical explanation for it. I've lost my body and voice for a long time due to a project I was working on."

"Project?"

"Yes, I was trying to find _the _elixir to life and my lab kind of exploded in my face and when I came to I could walk through walls and no one could see or hear me. It was hard the first month I couldn't interact with anything, but then I was able to knock over a lamp. That gave me hope, but it soon was diminished by my lack of progress. Then I heard your singing and I became enthralled. I had to know you. I followed you around for a while softly touching you as the days past until I had to have you."

Remembering the day Quinn had taken her caused Rachel's face to blush and her panties to dampen. She remembers the first time she felt someone touch her. It was weird, like a lover caressing her face. Instinctively she leaned into the touch, but it was gone much too soon. The next day she felt someone holding her hand. Rachel thought she was going crazy then, but now she knows it has been Quinn and she's comforted by the thought.

"So you're some kind of chemist?"

"Something like that. I was the top of my field before I took on this project. My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Rachel was shocked. She's heard about Dr. Lucy Fabray and her promising career. According to the newspaper, she became a recluse almost two years ago and no one has seen or heard from her since she locked herself away. Rachel remembers seeing a picture of Quinn in a lab coat receiving a reward for some research she'd done. She remembers thinking about how pretty she thought the doctor was. Shoulder length blonde hair that surrounded her head, charming smile, and a slender body that Rachel could tell was taller than her own.

"How are you going to fix this, Quinn? I can't raise a baby with an invisible person. How will I explain to our child why they can't see their mother ? Or what about getting married? Am I to walk down the aisle to nothing?"

"Married? You want to get married?"

"Of course we're getting married! I'm having your child. You're going to have to properly ask and get me a nice ring, size 5 by the way."

Quinn had to take a second and think about this new information. She just proclaimed her love for Rachel and their unborn child; she said she would move mountains for them. Was marriage so far out of left field? No, no it's not. She can see herself married to Rachel. Waking up every day with her and falling asleep with her in her arms after reading their child a bedtime story. A real family, not like the one she grew up in. Bigoted father who was verbally abusive, and an alcoholic mother. Yes, this was the right thing to do; marriage. They'd get married and she'll be a better parent and spouse than her father.

"You're right. We have to get married."

The more Quinn thought about it the more excited she became.

"We're going to be together for the rest of our lives! We'll raise our baby and be a family. It'll be perfect. I love you."

Quinn's words made Rachel smile. She was glad she wasn't in this alone. Only 100% was acceptable. Quinn's willingness caused her heart to swell.

"I love you too. Even though I can't see you now and have only just started hearing you; I love you. I have this feeling deep within me that I'm just meant to be with you. It's the only reason I didn't have a full blown panic attack after our first night together. It felt right."

Quinn was touched. That's exactly what she wanted to hear though, she knew she had to do this for her family. Grabbing Rachel's hand and bringing it to her lips, she kissed the back gently.

"I promise you Rachel, I will fix this. I want to be waiting at the end of the aisle, and to raise our baby together. I'm going to this for our family."

Smiling softly Rachel said, "I have faith in you, Quinn."

* * *

Quinn went back to work immediately after spending the night with Rachel. Not wanting to lose her voice and not being able to get it back, she wrote down the formula that worked. She's sure this was a big part of her original formula, but all she remembers from the last steps was its vibrant purple glow. So for the past two weeks she's been mixing everything she could think of that would recreate that stunning purple glow. Nothing seemed to work.

She's been through a lot of known chemical compounds, looking for just the right thing that would complete everything. Nothing was the right shade of purple or the right brightness and she was getting tired of trying. She wanted the world for her soon to be family, but she was failing at opening up that memory. Her mind was blocking it out and that was frustrating her; she needed a break. Looking at her clock she decided now was the perfect time to call it for the day and go welcome Rachel home from the theatre. Safely putting her supplies away and powering down her new computer Quinn left for Rachel's apartment.

Since having that first conversation that seemed to be what they spent a majority of their time doing now; talking. They were getting to know each other more and more. She discovered Rachel has two fathers who are super supportive of her dreams and also lives in New York. She was sad to learn about the treatment Rachel endured in high school, how she spent a lot of time alone and friendless. Quinn promised she'd find every bully and rub her success in their face. It caused Rachel to laugh and she found herself wanting to be the reason she laughed more. She told Rachel about her bastard father and how her mother died before she started college. She couldn't help but wish Judy was still around, she'd love Rachel and spoil her grandchild.

Having arrived at Rachel's apartment Quinn walked in. She knew she was early, but she wanted to surprise Rachel and she really wasn't making any progress in her own apartment lab. Sitting on the couch Quinn waited and not even five minutes later, Rachel walked in looking tired.

Since the opening of her show Rachel has been working twice as long every day of the week. One show a day and twice on the weekends. That on top of the pregnancy, she was tired. She hasn't even confirmed it with her doctor yet. She's been so busy, but she's sure the six other pregnancy tests are confirmation enough. She bought some prenatal pills and a bunch of baby books to read with Quinn when she has free time. They're almost done with the first.

"Quinn," she called out as she walked into the door. "I'm home."

"I'm on the couch." She heard.

Placing her coat on the rack by the door, she made her way towards the couch. After a few incidents of Rachel landing on Quinn as she went to sit down they decided to give sides. After sitting in her destined spot Rachel began taking off her shoes only to have her feet pulled up into what she can only assume is Quinn's lap.

"How was the show?"

"Hmm." Quinn started massaging her feet. "The show was great. I obviously got a standing ovation for my performance."

"Well of course, you're amazing Rach."

Quinn remembers watching Rachel perform on opening night. She was simply amazing, and her singing was still the best Quinns ever heard. She had the best seat in the house; right on the edge of the stage. She's been to enough practice to know the shows blocking and where she wouldn't be inadvertently walked on. She also remembers coming back to Rachel's apartment later that night and having Rachel sing for her as she fucked her against their favorite mirror. She'd never get tired of Rachel's voice.

Maneuvering Rachel's body so her back was pressed against her front Quinn began to give her shoulders a massage. She knows how stressful theatre life is. Before she shut herself away from the world Quinn was a lover of the arts.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay. I still wished I could have been at your performance."

"I know how important what you're doing is Quinn. Besides, you've seen me perform a lot and there will be more performances. One day I'll be able to save you a seat that you can occupy without worrying someone will sit on you."

"I know babe."

"Mmmm" Rachel moaned as Quinn massaged her shoulders. It was nice coming home to be pampered. She hoped this would last when Quinn got her body back.

"Take off your shirt Rachel so I can get your shoulders better."

Once Rachel was settled again Quinn continued her massage. The soft mewls coming from Rachel was arousing Quinn causing her dick to harden. She was sure Rachel could feel it. Leaning forward Quinn started to kiss behind Rachel's ear. Trailing her kisses down Rachel's neck until she reached the warm metal of a necklace. She hadn't even noticed Rachel was wearing one; she rarely wore them. Leaning forward to inspect the piece of jewelry her eyes became transfixed. Hanging from the silver chain was an amethyst crystal point. It was a rich purple and it glowed in Quinn's eyes.

Feeling the tug on her necklace Rachel asked, "Do you like it? I found it sitting in my dressing room after the show."

"It's—It's beautiful." Quinn has only seen something as awe inspiring once before. Moving from behind Rachel, Quinn stood. "I-I have to go. I know what's missing in my project. I'm going to have my body back!" She was so excited.

Rachel stood at the news. She wants this just as much as Quinn. "Oh my God! Yes! Go, Quinn. Come back to me complete."

After giving Rachel a quick kiss she asked, "Can I have your necklace?"

Watching as Rachel took off the necklace Quinn smiled. She was beginning to lose faith, but this was a sign of hope.

* * *

**AN: So besides the science aspect of this chapter the lack of sex, which I'm sorry but where I wanted to add the smut made no sense, made this chapter difficult to write. I kept losing focus trying to first figure out how to get it to work, then on thinking about new smut filled one-shots. However, I decided I'd open my PM to prompts that I can fill next time this happens. So send them on and your smutty dream may come true!**


End file.
